Europa Song Contest 3
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |null = (semi-final 2) |winner = "Mono Gia Sena" |pre =2 |nex =4 | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |pre2 = |size = 250px|Purple2 = |Yellow2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition|Green2 = Participating countries|Red2 = Did not qualify from the semi final or the PQR}} Europa Song Contest 3, often referred to as ESC 3, was the third edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Malmö, Sweden as it was the host's country chose Malmö Arena, while Måns Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede was selected as the presenter for the third edition. Forty-four countries participated in the edition including Andorra, Morocco, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg and Switzerland that made their debut appearance in the edition with Albania and Portugal returning. France, Latvia, Slovakia and Slovakia announced their withdrawal from the third edition. Greece was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "Mono Gia Sena" performed by Eleni Foureira. The song gathered a total of 277 points, 76 points ahead the runner-up, Netherlands. Serbia finished on third place, while Germany, Denmark and Croatia completed the top 6 of the edition. In 1434, a new citadel was constructed at the beach south of the town. This fortress, known today as Malmöhus, did not take its current form until the mid-16th century. Several other fortifications were constructed, making Malmö Sweden's most fortified city, but only Malmöhus remains. Malmö in 1580: Malmö Castle can be seen at far left, Sankt Petri Church's tower at center Lutheran teachings spread during the 16th century Protestant Reformation, and Malmö became one of the first cities in Scandinavia to fully convert (1527–1529) to this Protestant denomination. In the 17th century, Malmö and the Scanian region (Skåneland) came under control of Sweden following the Treaty of Roskilde with Denmark, signed in 1658. Fighting continued, however; in June 1677, 14,000 Danish troops laid siege to Malmö for a month, but were unable to defeat the Swedish troops holding it. By the dawn of the 18th century, Malmö had about 2,300 inhabitants. However, owing to the wars of Charles XII of Sweden (reigned 1697–1718) and to bubonic plague epidemics, the population dropped to 1,500 by 1727. The population did not grow much until the modern harbour was constructed in 1775. The city started to expand and the population in 1800 was 4,000. 15 years later, it had increased to 6,000. Location Malmö is the capital and largest city of the Swedish county of Scania. Malmö is the third largest city in Sweden, after Stockholm and Gothenburg, and the 5th biggest city in Scandinavia, with a population of above 300,000. The Malmö Metropolitan Region is home to 700,000 people, and the Øresund Region, which includes Malmö, is home to 3.9 million people. Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Øresund Bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with architectural developments, and it has attracted new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University, founded in 1998. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial centre for the western part of Scania. The earliest written mention of Malmö as a city dates from 1275. It is thought to have been founded a couple of decades earlier, as a fortified quay or ferry berth of the Archbishop of Lund, some 20 kilometres (12 miles) to the north-east. Malmö was for centuries Denmark's second-biggest city. Its original name was Malmhaug (with alternate spellings), meaning "Gravel pile" or "Ore Hill". In the 15th century, Malmö became one of Denmark's largest and most frequented cities, reaching a population of approximately 5,000 inhabitants. It became the most important city around the Øresund, with the German Hanseatic League frequenting it as a marketplace, and was notable for its flourishing herring fishery. In 1437, King Eric of Pomerania (King of Denmark from 1396–1439) granted the city's arms: argent with a griffin gules, based on Eric's arms from Pomerania. The griffin's head as a symbol of Malmö extended to the entire province of Scania from 1660. Bidding phase Logo and theme The official logo of the third edition of the contest. The third edition logo of the Europa Song Contest was previously designed by George Rospier the main producer of Europa Song Contest. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last edition. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to Leaving Traces, which that's where the A note the Support Banners was made them by the Swedish broadcaster SVT.' Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 19 June 2017 in Stockholm. The big 6 countries were then drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the thirty-eight countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The running order of the semi-finals and the final of the edition was by producers appointed by both the EBU and the host broadcaster SVT. Sneak peeks and betting odds There were five sneak peeks with one to nine countries in each sneak peek. The countries were divided into the sneak peeks according to the order of the songs announcement with the songs that were announced first being in the first sneak peek. The broadcasters can post their result for each of the sneak peeks ranking the songs from first to last. The betting odds of the edition are based on the rankings in the sneak peeks. The average rank of each country represented the country's odds to win the contest. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-four countries confirmed their participation for the edition. Five of them, Andorra, Morocco, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg and Switzerland, made their debut appearance in the contest. Two countries also returned to the contest; Albania and Portugal, who last took part in the second edition, returned to the contest after a one-edition break. However, four countries withdrew from the edition; France, Latvia, Slovakia and Slovenia. Returning artists Eivør was internally selected to represent Faroe Islands for the second time; she previously represented the country in the first edition. Elsa & Emilie, who previously competed in the second edition for the Norway, returned to represent the country for the second time. Aine Cahill returned after representing Ireland in the first edition. Results Semi-final 1 Nineteen countries participate in the first semi-final. Czech Republic, Malta and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries participate in the second semi-final. Hungary, Lithuania and the United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The winner and the top 10 of the poll was presented before the final voting. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members * : PIK announce on 5 June 2017 that Cyprus will not return in the contest. * : M6 announce on 3 June 2017 that France will participate in the third edition, but later France decide to withdraw after their bad result in the previous edition. * : After their non-qualification in the second edition, Latvia decide to withdraw from the contest. A return in the contest is possible. * : On 29 June 2017 Monaco announce that they won't return. * : Jednotka announce that the country will participate in the third edition, but due to lack of new singers Slovakia decide to withdraw. * : On 11 June 2017, RTV SLO announced that Slovenia would not be competing in the second edition due to budget costs. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Greta Salóme # Enca Haxhia # Oonagh (German representative in the second edition) # Dimash Kudaibergen # Tim Douwsma # Sirusho # Dihaj # Mørland # Farid Matar # Ginta Biku # Freia # Benjamin Eidem # Rita Ora # Marios Lekkas # Loïc Nottet Zoë Adelina Tahiri (FYR Macedonian representative in the second edition) Chiara Galiazzo (San Marinese representative in the second edition) Alexander Rybak (Belarusian representative in the first edition) Svetlana Loboda (Ukrainian representative in the second edition) Saara Aalto Bianca Balti Nicolas Szturma Galena (Bulgarian representative in the second edition) Jacques Houdek Kasey Smith Rada Manojlovic Tolvai Reni Ricky Merino Imri Ziv Samira Said Ivan Khaustov Nicoleta Nuca (Moldovan representative in the first edition) Tomas Skoloudik Kerli (Estonian representative in the first edition) Rose May Alaba (Austrian representative in the second edition) Blas Cantó Greta Zazza (Lithuanian representative in the second edition) Emmelie De Forest Jórunn Gudmundsen Ella Nor (Portuguese representative in the first edition) Murat Dalkılıç Cleo Ira Losco (Maltese representative in the second edition) External links * Forum Category:Editions